The Goblin Baby
by Fireworks8725
Summary: Sarah tells the story of the Goblins to her children. Sometimes children's ages can keep them apart...an Darren unthinkingly wishes the worst to his baby sister, sending their family back into the grasp of the Goblin King from his mothers past..So she become the Goblin Baby and grows up to fight a new evil in the Labyrinth! Review please! Send ideas for creatures in the Labyrinth!
1. Sarah, Darren & Anabel

**Sarah, Darren, and Anabel**

"What is a Hoggle mommy?" Anabel asked her mother.

"Hoggle is a name baby, not a thing. Hoggle is a little man, and he was my friend when I was a little girl." Sarah told her.

"How come I never met Hoggle before?"

"He lives very far away."

"Well, let's go together, I like long walks Mommy."

Sarah smiled. She was proud of her life. She had two children, and a quiet home all to themselves. Well, usually it was quiet. As she thought of this, Darren walked in. Darren was 13, and had grown out of things like family time.

"Darren! Mommy and I are going to walk and meet Hoggle!" Ana said excitedly.

"I don't care Ana, leave me alone! You guys are so lame!" Darren shouted, with one headphone still in his ear, blaring music.

"Darren, would it kill you to be nice to her!" Sarah pleaded with her son.

"I don't like babies!" He shouted at her, while he fixed himself a Pizza Pocket in the microwave.

"I'm not a baby you big old meanie head! I'm a big girl! I'm **this** many!" Ana replied, holding up 5 fingers proudly.

Darren rolled his eyes.

"Darren, go ahead and clean your room and don't eat too many of those pockets, dinner is at 6. Please have your room cleaned before supper." Sarah said to him.

"MOM, seriously, no! How am I supposed to clean my room when you have me watching Anabel before supper!"

"How do you expect to have supper if I have to watch her instead of cooking?" She replied.

"You are so unfair. I hate her and I don't want to watch her! I shouldn't have to, get a babysitter or something!" Darren yelled as he ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

When Sarah looked down at Anabel she had a big frown on her face. "I don't like yells." She whispered.

"Don't worry about him, honey. It's not your fault. Do you want to hear more of the story?"

"Oh yes!" She said as the smile returned to her face. "The Hoggle brought you to a big pretty castle right mommy?"

"Yes and the castle belonged to the Goblins. The Goblin King liked to collect all kinds of things that little boys and girls gave him and he kept them in the castle. He had something that belonged to me and I needed to ask him for it back."

"Did he give it back to you?" Anabel asked.

"Yes he did…"

x.x.x.

Later that night, Sarah went to prepare supper, and sent Anabel up to Darren's room.

"Darren, Darren!" Anabel sang as she tapped on his door.

"Go away, gosh! I'm trying to read! You are so annoying." Darren said, as she pushed the door open.

"I wanted to say sorries. I don't like yells and Mommy doesn't like yells."

Darren wasn't listening.

"Look, if you are going to stay in here, don't touch anything!" He picked her up and sat her on the edge of his bed. "Don't move, don't touch. Okay? I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

The moment he stepped down the hall he heard a crash.

"SORRIES DARREN!" Ana wailed from behind the door.

Darren rounded on the spot, swearing and mumbling to himself, hoping she didn't crack his Glass 'Death Star' Snow globe.

"I wish those goblins would just come take you away from here and give me some peace!"

He swung open his bedroom door and looked around.

"Damn, I HATE hide and seek! Anabel, seriously, come out right now and maybe I won't kill you for breaking my stuff. 1….2…..Ana?"

Darren started searching his room. Under the bed, in the cabinets, out the window…she was just…gone. After 5 minutes of tearing apart his room, plus noticing there were no giggles coming from a super well hidden little girl, he started to sweat.

The panic started to rise in him. What would he tell his mother? Nothing, there was nothing to tell, because he didn't do anything. So he sat down and continued reading.

About an hour later, Sarah came up the stairs.

"Kids, supper is ready! Come downstairs!"

Darren came down the stairs alone.

"Where's your sister?"

Darren shrugged.

Sarah looked at him, confused, and then started to call for her and search around the house.

Darren calmly started eating, but by the time he was done, Sarah was running frantically around and out the front door looking for her daughter.

Sarah pulled out her cellphone while she circled the outside of the house. "Yes, hello my daughter is missing, she is only 5 years old. I live on the corner of 5th and York street, her name is Anabel and she is wearing a red dress…yes…yes I understand…."

It was then that Darren realized his sister was actually gone. He was finally free. But, how did it happen? Where did she go? Did the Goblins actually come get her? Or did she run away?

x.x.x

Meanwhile….

Jareth the Goblin King sat upon his throne in the Castle beyond the Goblin City, humming to himself an eerie tune. He looked around him and did a quick head count. There were Goblins of every shape and size scattered all around him, at his beck and call. Some were playing instruments and others were setting a table for tea. A few were patching a hole in the wall, and two of them were entertaining a little girl in a pretty red dress, who was looking up at Jareth and was too scared to speak.


	2. The Little Goblin Girl

**The Little Goblin Girl**

5 Years Later

Anabel was running around a beautiful garden and laughing. She was out of breath and leaned against a large shrub.

"Boo!" An armadillo popped out of the shrub, and she screamed with laughter.

"Gotcha, silly!" The armadillo waddled over to her. Anabel picked him up.

"Sam, you caught me off guard, next time there's no way you will find me!"

"I will always win my dear, for I can roll into a ball, and you cannot! So, ha!" Sam replied.

"Hey Sam, what's that over there?"

"That's the exit to the Labyrinth dear. You don't want to go there, Jareth wouldn't be happy with that." Sam said.

Anabel pulled him closer to her and she made for the exit. She peered around the edge of the wall and hugged herself against it, scared she may fall out. She heard a woman's' voice calling her name. "Mom?" She said a loud.

Jareth was beside her the next moment.

"Annie?"

Anabel jumped, startled, and headed towards him, hiding her face into his side.

"Are you unhappy here with me Annie?" He asked softly.

"No. I just was curious. What's out there?" She asked him.

"There's a whole big world outside my Kingdom. One day you will see it, but I need you to stay inside the walls here for now. You will be safe inside here; the Goblins will protect you from the big scary world."

Anabel nodded and turned back toward the garden with Sam. Jareth remained at the exit gate a moment longer. He looked out into the distance and felt that Sarah was growing nearer with every moment. He wasn't ready to lose Anabel, she was his now. He needed a plan to keep her.

x.x.x

Sarah woke violently after the loud crash of a car backfiring. She was having the most vivid dreams of her little 5 year old girl, reliving the night she disappeared. The dreams were slowly getting clearer, but she was still so very confused about where she could be. She saw in her dream a mountain of walls and tall grass, and a small fox riding a white dog…it more like a memory and less like a dream…but surely she had never been to this outlandish place before…

"Mom?" Darren appeared at her bedroom doorway, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hi honey. I'm awake now. Overslept." She said.

Darren was too familiar with oversleeping. He never told his Mom, but their dreams were very similar these last few years.

Darren couldn't even remember what part he played in his sisters' disappearance. They were living in a haze of fuzzy memories, like ghosts just getting by day to day.

But that was about to change.

"The Labyrinth." Sarah stated suddenly, as if unaware her mouth was moving at all.

Darren noticed the unnatural way his mother spoke and took note immediately. It was as if Anabel was trying to communicate with them…

Darren spent the rest of the day at the library, searching for a meaning. He stumbled upon a small playbook that looked used and damaged. He felt silly thinking he could find any answers in it, but he checked it out anyways and brought it home.

Darren placed the book on their kitchen table and stepped over to the fridge to prepare some food for his mother. That's when he heard her scream. He spun around and she stood pale faced, screaming on and clutching the old playbook.

"Where did you get this?" She shouted.

x.x.x

Anabel and Sam were heading into the Castle after another long day of playing around with the other Goblin kids and running around the Labyrinth, of which she had memorized. Anabel wanted to find Jareth; she hadn't seen him in a week, ever since he found her at the front gate of the Labyrinth. She was worried that he was angry with her.

His office was guarded by the 4 headed knight, and she became worried.

"Where is Jareth?" She asked them all.

"Who wants to know?" The top right head asked, looking right over her.

"There's a little girl down here!" The bottom left head said.

"Why does Jareth need to be guarded?" She pressed.

"I cannot tell you." The lower right said.

"Well, what about the rest of you?"

"I only tell lies." Said the top left.

"I don't recall." Said the top right.

"That leaves you, bottom left!" Sam said.

"Um, asparagus."

"Asparagus? Honestly. Let me in right this instant." Ana demanded, letting Sam loose so that he may bite at their faces if they didn't let her through.

"Master Jareth said no one is allowed in except Mistress Anabel and so we do not budge for you Miniature Goblin and Armadillo!" Top Right asserted.

"I AM ANABEL."

"Right O then….pass then Madam…" Bottom Left smiled and they all pushed aside for her and Sam.

Anabel's concerns were confirmed when she could see Jareth sprawled out on a large cushion on the floor. She gasped and asked Sam to stay behind while she spoke to him.

"Sir?" She whispered as she neared him.

"You may come join me." He said weakly.

Anabel lay down beside him and cuddled softly against him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She had never seen him weak like this.

She could remember seeing him for the very first time. She was in a strange round hall and he stood towering over her, intimidating and powerful. He kneeled down to her level and she could see his sparkling eyes up close, and she had never seen anything so beautiful. She was instantly in awe of him and longed only to obey him and have him trust her to be around.

He was always strict and somehow kind at the same time. She always felt nervous around him and unsure of herself. Now that he was in a position where his power was compromised for some reason, she felt the need to take care of him, the best that a 10 year old could.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'm going to fix everything." Jareth replied, somewhat unconvincingly.

In reality, the moment Sarah had mentioned the Labyrinth, Jareth fell ill and suffered a heart rupture. The glaze he had put in place to keep Ana protected was sliding away and it was physically hurting him. He was powerless unless we went himself to the Human Realm to stop Sarah from remembering him and finding her daughter.

Ana's eyes swelled up, but she did not cry. Jareth looked at her a moment more and realized what he must do.

"I must leave." He said.

"When will you return?" She asked.

"Soon. Remember what I have said Annie, while I am away. You are safe in these walls, please don't stray."

x.x.x

Jareth left within the hour. First he appointed Sir Didymus to keep watch on Ana, and then he transformed into a while Owl, and flew high above the stone walls of the Goblin City.

He could see Anabel watching from below. He could not have known that the city he was leaving behind would not be the same city he would return to.

The moment he touched ground outside of Sarah's home, he changed back into himself and hid amongst the trees, blending in. He would need to recast the glaze and lead them off of Ana's trail.

The moment he lifted his hand to summon his crystals he knew something was wrong. The crystals did not appear. He tried to become an owl once more, still nothing. Panic rose within the Goblin King.

The winds changed direction and picked up speed. The sky grew dark and there was nothing he could do about it. He was powerless, and Goblin City had a new leader….

x.x.x.

Please review!


End file.
